


Always Means Forever

by TwinkieMonsterTallah



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, I made my mom cry when she read this, I'm Sorry, Nah It's Sad, Tadashi's Dead, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/pseuds/TwinkieMonsterTallah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Always’ meant forever. Forever meant a very long time. The rest of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Means Forever

Hiro arrived home at the Lucky Cat Café after another day of school at SFIT. He smiled at his aunt Cass before he went up the stairs to his bedroom. The fourteen year old dropped his things on the floor on his half of the room, and then he crossed to Tadashi’s side. 

Lying on his older brother’s untouched bed, Hiro closed his eyes and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. It still smelled faintly like Tadashi’s shampoo. 

The teen let out a little laugh as he thought about his new friends. It was funny how they thought that after Callaghan’s capture, he had come to terms with Tadashi’s death. Sure, he was happy that his brother’s basically murderer had been put in jail, but that didn’t mean he was over his brother’s death. 

Hiro could fool the rest of the world with a bright smile and his cheerfulness in his classes at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, but he couldn’t fool himself. He was still hurting from what had happened. 

“I’m always here.” Tadashi had promised. 

Tadashi had lied. 

Tadashi was dead. He wasn’t going to be here anymore. 

‘Always’ meant forever. Forever meant a very long time. The rest of time. 

Tadashi was gone forever. The rest of time would pass without him. 

Hiro rolled back over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. “Tadashi, why did you lie to me?” Hiro softly asked. “You said you’d always be here. Don’t you know what that means?” 

There was no answer. Of course not. Tadashi was dead. He was gone for the always that he had promised. He would never answer again.


End file.
